FIELD: The subject invention is in the fields of self-propelled apparatus such as self-propelled, adjustable scaffolding and jacks, particularly jacks used in structures and the erection and leveling of structures. Still more particularly, it is in the field of self-propelled apparatus incorporating jacking apparatus. PRIOR ART: The subject invention is provided for moving and leveling factory constructed buildings during on-site installation of such buildings. No prior art apparatus provided for the purpose is known to the inventors. However, the patents listed below cover apparatus related to the fields cited above. EQU 3,840,210 4,629,020 EQU 4,221,581 4,747,457 EQU 4,860,841
There are legal requirements that factory constructed buildings, including those commonly termed mobile homes, be trailers, towable behind appropriate towing vehicles and licensed as trailers. Such buildings are commonly built from two buildings attached to each other. A building is towed to a site on which it is to be installed and is maneuvered into place on the site as accurately as feasible by the towing vehicle. Precise positioning of a building by the towing vehicle is difficult, particularly in terms of its position transverse to the towing, i.e. lengthwise, direction. This difficulty is considerably increased when one building must be positioned immediately next to another, such as when two or more buildings are to be attached to each other to form a building larger than the maximum size building legally towable on a highway. It is widespread current practice to do the final, precise positioning of a building by lifting it on jacks and then toppling the jacks in the direction the building is to be moved. The buildings are often damaged when this technique is used. Once the building is positioned the jacks are used to hold it level and at the required height while appropriate supports are provided for the building. The jacks are removed after the weight of the building is transferred to the supports.
The primary objective of the subject invention is to provide apparatus for precise, controlled positioning and leveling of factory constructed buildings with virtually no chance of damaging the building in the process. A second objective is that the apparatus reduce the time required to install the buildings. A third objective is that the apparatus be economical to manufacture and use since economy is one of the prime advantages of using factory constructed buildings.